The Many Faces of Mario
by MasterMario101
Summary: Here we look at the many personalitys of Mario. Chapter 1 up finally!
1. Chapter 1

The Many Faces of Mario

By: Master Mario 100

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, but my ideas are my own. I got this idea from the title Super Mario 128. This is my 1st story so go easy on the comments.

Today's Mario is the Mario we know and love, Superhero Mario.

One day in Rougeport, everything is peaceful; Mario is working with Professor Frankly when a shout was heard. Mario sprang into action looking to see what the problem was.

Mario runs to find the local Inn owner frantic. "What's the problem ma'am?" Mario asked her.

"Some jerk came and plowed me down and then he took my monthly sales from the Inn with him. Now I have no money." She answered.

"Don't worry, I'll get your money back." Mario assured her, "Did you see which way he went? Maybe I can get him in a dead end."

"Um I couldn't see but I think he went in the alley way back there. If you see him try to catch him for me, OK?" She told him.

"Ok," Mario said. "I'll catch him for you." And with that he was off. He went in the back alleyway. At first he couldn't see him, but at a closer look he saw him next to a roof, trying to stack crates together to try to jump on the roof. He was a Bandit.

"Uh-oh, I got trouble." With that he got on top of the crates and jumped on the roof.

"Stop right their thief, I'm going to get that money back." Mario jumped off the crates and onto the roof. The Bandit took off, and started running. "Well take this." Mario grabbed his hammer and threw it t the Bandit; it hit him with a direct hit. Mario caught up with him. "Are you going to give up the money now?"

"Never," He started running at Mario. "Now feel my powers." The Bandit jumped on Mario.

Battle Time!

Mario 10HP 5FP 3BP

Bandit 8HP 5FP

Mario attack: Jump action commands 2 Damage.

Bandit Attack: Theft 2 Damage Mario's defense went down by 1.

Mario 8HP 5FP 3BP

Bandit 6HP 5FP

Mario Attack: Hammer Smash 2 FP 4 Damage

Bandit Attack: Slap 3 FP 6 damage

Mario 2HP 3FP 3BP

Bandit 2HP 2FP

Mario Attack: Power rush jump action commands 4 damage

Mario wins 5 Star points

"Aarg, how could you beat me? Fine, I'll give you the money back." He handed the bag back and ran off.

" Mario, I knew you would get my money back. To thank you I will give you some of my coins." She tried to hand him the money but Mario pushed the money back.

"You need the money more than I do." With that he went back to Frankley's as if nothing had happened.

RDN: Hi, we're here with local Superhero Mario and we're interviewing him.

RDN: Mario, you constantly save the world nearly every day, do you ever tire?

Mario: No, not really, since I'm saving people regularly I get used to it.

RDN: We hear you are currently working on a project with Professor Frankly; can you give us any details?

Mario: Well I can't say too much, but this is what I can tell you, we are currently observing the Palace of Shadow, to see if we can find out about the history of the area.

RDN: Mario, can you tell us what's in your future?

Mario: Of course, first I'm going to go scroll and be flat in Super Paper Mario, then, I'm going outer space in Super Mario Galaxy, lastly my friends and me are going sport again in Super Mario Strikers 2.

RDN: Sounds busy, one more question, what was your favorite game you didn't star in?

Mario: Probably Luigi's Mansion, it was scary but fun.

RDN: Thank you Mario.

Next Mario will be Doctor Mario. Thank you, and stay tuned till next edition of "The Many Faces of Mario."


	2. Chapter 2

All for Two

By Master Mario 101

Mario was walking in the forest with his friends when a person appeared.

Flavio: Mario and friends yes? Well in case you don't know I am Flavio, the second richest man in Rougeport, and I have teamed up with Mousimillian, the richest man in Rougeport and we are having a game show to win our money. Do you and your friends want to join?

Mario spent a minute talking with his friends then agreed. Mario: We'll do it!

Flavio: These are the rules.

Mousimillian: You will be split into three teams.

Flavio: Then you will compete in various tasks.

Mousimillian: After the tasks you will get points.

Flavio: The team with the most points at the end wins.

Mousimillian: After certain tasks you will eliminate members from your teams.

Flavio: Here's your team:

Team Red:

Mario

Daisy

Yoshi

Boberry

Goombario

Boo

Koops

Team Blue:

Luigi

Peach

Wario

Goombella

Donkey Kong

Petey Piranha

Toadette

Team Green:

Waluigi

Birdo

Toad

Prof. Frankley

Spike (Likelaker)

Bandit

Shy Guy

Flavio: Now let's play "All for Two!!!

The three teams were divided and sent to their rooms as the games began.

Team Red:

Yoshi: I'm hungry, Mario do you have anything to eat?

Mario: No Yoshi, sorry.

Yoshi: Daisy, do…

Daisy: No Yoshi nobody has any food.

Yoshi: Aww.

Koops: I wonder what our first task is going to be.

Boberry: I know, when do you think we'll find out?

Goombario: Who knows, well everyone's here… wait uhh?

Boo: Booooooooooo! He jumped out from nowhere.

Goombario: Ahhhhhhhhhh! Ok wait Boo 7HP 4Attack 0Def. Ok I'm better.

Yoshi: Oooooooooook. What was that?

Goombario: Well when I get scared I say out stats.

Daisy: Weird…

Team Blue:

Toadette: I hope my Toad is doing Ok.

Peach: Oh I'm sure he's doing fine.

Goombella: I know how you feel, just don't worry about it.

Wario: Yeah, me too, wait, isn't he in the group with the serial killer?

Toadette: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Luigi: Hey, stop it; don't make her worry so much!

Wario: Hey, make me!

Luigi: Oh I'll make you…

D.K.: Stop! Both of you, we are a team now; we need to fight our differences.

Petey: He is right; if we want to win we have to work together.

Wario: Humph!

Team Green:

Spike: Wow, a game show, this is so cool!

Frankley: Oh I'm too old for this.

Shy Guy: Umm, I'm nervous.

Bandit: Meh, we'll be fine, I'm sure.

Toad: I hope Toadette isn't worried about me.

Waluigi: On what I heard she is wigging out.

Toad: Arg, oh well, I can comfort her later.

Birdo: I hope we win, it will be so cool.

Spike: We just started and you're talking about winning already?

Flavio: Welcome folks, now I'm your host Flavio and…

Mousimillian: I'm your host Mousimillian, and welcome to…

Flavio: All for Two now its time…

Mousimillian: To meet our contestants!

Flavio: First, from Team Red…

Mario: Plumber, Mushroom Kingdom, Shroom University.

Daisy: Princess, Sarasaraland, Star College for Girls.

Yoshi: uhh Dinosaur, Yoshi's Island, Egg University.

Boberry: Sailor, Rougeport, Bombomb U.

Goombario: Explorer, Goomba Village, U Goom.

Boo: Ghost, Boo's Mansion, King Boo U.

Koops; Adventurer, Petalburg, Petalburg U.

Mousimillian: Now For Team Blue.

Luigi: Plumber, Mushroom Kingdom, Mushroom Kingdom State U.

Peach: Princess, Mushroom Kingdom, Home schooled.

Wario: Millionaire, My Mansion is a town of its own, no college.

Goombella: Archaeologist, Goomba Village, U Goom.

Donkey Kong: Monkey, Donkey Kong Country, Ape U.

Petey Piranha; Plant, Pianta Village, Seed Collage for the Ungrown Plant.

Toadette: Teacher, Toad Town, Mushroom Collage.

Flavio: Now for our final team, Team Green!

Waluigi: Thief, no home, I roam! No school.

Birdo: Model, Yoshi's Island, Yoshi Beauty School.

Toad: Stay at home Dad, Toad Town, Toad Boarding School.

Frankley: Professor, Rougeport, Goom Normal (Now U Goom)

Lakilester: I told you its Spike! Lakitu Flower Fields, Cloud U.

Bandit: Thief, Rougeport, No school

Shy Guy: Uh.

Mousimillian: Now you have it, we'll be back after these messages.

Flavio: Now that we've met our challengers, we will now announce our first event!

Mousimillian: Our first contest is "Add an Ad" In this contest, groups will work together to create a newspaper ad on a particular subject.

Flavio: Yes you will be given points based on how the ad is.

Mousimillian: Teams will be given their subjects tomorrow morning. Till then get some rest.

Flavio: Well see you next time on "All for Two!"


End file.
